The Slumbering Spirits
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: These are the five spirits the children picked up. And even as they slumbered, they existed, and they called.
1. Fire

**A/N:** Written for

Diversity Writing Challenge, a58 – drabble collection with 5 times 100 word drabbles  
Ultimate Sleuth Challenge, C2 – Shinjuku (area) – Roll between one and six die. That's how many drabbles, ficlets, chapters, etc have to be in your story. (roll = 5)  
The DFC Festival, jumping castle – drabble 4/6

* * *

 **The Slumbering Spirits  
1\. Fire**

Fire was bright. Like a beckoning beacon, like a stage-light that called him up to bat and be the hero. Fire was bright but he was not a butterfly to be drawn to the flame, but rather a dragon seeking its food, its prey. And that fire was anything from a plea for help from someone pleading the help of a hero to the fools he hunted, thinking themselves safe when they were far from it. Fire was bright, like a beacon that attracted others, friend and foe. Like the urge to fight and protect that stirred in his soul.


	2. Light

**A/N:** Written for

Diversity Writing Challenge, a58 – drabble collection with 5 times 100 word drabbles  
Ultimate Sleuth Challenge, C2 – Shinjuku (area) – Roll between one and six die. That's how many drabbles, ficlets, chapters, etc have to be in your story. (roll = 5)  
The DFC Festival, jumping castle – drabble 5/6

* * *

 **The Slumbering Spirits  
2\. Light**

Light was sharp. Like a torch cutting through the fog, a laser cutting through skin and flesh and bone. Light was sharp, but he was something soft and malleable under it, like metal to be moulded instead of splintering wood who could not take its touch. And that light could cut the chains of lies as well, the chains of silence and secrets and deceit. Could cut through anything except that which embraced it, which allowed themselves to be moulded by it. And it could cut a path to the future, and even for others to follow if they cared.


	3. Ice

**A/N:** Written for

Diversity Writing Challenge, a58 – drabble collection with 5 times 100 word drabbles  
Ultimate Sleuth Challenge, C2 – Shinjuku (area) – Roll between one and six die. That's how many drabbles, ficlets, chapters, etc have to be in your story. (roll = 5)  
The DFC Festival, jumping castle – drabble 6/6

* * *

 **The Slumbering Spirits  
3\. Ice**

Ice was firm. Firm like wood except not has hard, not as unyielding. It would melt if it needed to, and wait patiently and build itself up again, and take in moisture from the air to make itself even stronger than before. Ice could change itself and remain strong, remain in form. It could fall and be crushed or melt and reshape itself. It could turn to ash like the phoenix and be reborn and yet it didn't burn the hand that reached for it, but chilled instead. Numbed so that the aches could be forgotten for another wiser day.


	4. Wind

**A/N:** Written for

Diversity Writing Challenge, a58 – drabble collection with 5 times 100 word drabbles  
Ultimate Sleuth Challenge, C2 – Shinjuku (area) – Roll between one and six die. That's how many drabbles, ficlets, chapters, etc have to be in your story. (roll = 5)

* * *

 **The Slumbering Spirits  
4\. Wind**

Wind was free. Like the air they breathed, intangible and uncatchable. Could be blocked by four walls and a floor and a roof but it would howl outside in rage or slip through the cracks. Wind was free, like the whispers it carried, that others tried to hide, or the footsteps creeping up or the strikes whistling past their ears. Wind was a cutlass when angry, a caress when placate, and the carrier of words and winds and secrets and forewarnings. And wind was free. Able to slip through the bars of a cage or the keyhole on a lock.


	5. Thunder

**A/N:** Written for

Diversity Writing Challenge, a58 – drabble collection with 5 times 100 word drabbles  
Ultimate Sleuth Challenge, C2 – Shinjuku (area) – Roll between one and six die. That's how many drabbles, ficlets, chapters, etc have to be in your story. (roll = 5)

* * *

 **The Slumbering Spirits  
5\. Thunder**

Thunder was fierce. Like the mother bear that protected her cubs. Like the boy in the playground who stood up to bullies because nobody else would. Thunder was fierce: a deadly weapon when fast and hard, but just as easily the stern protecting shield as the assassin. And it's both: it's strong and solid sometimes, and at other times light and fast and unpredictable – at the speed of light because that's what lightning is, at the whim of nature or rubbing souls or connecting wires. Thunder was fierce, like the determination to protect something, accomplish something, like a strong heart.


End file.
